¡No te vayas! ¡Reaccioné!
by Rehilete
Summary: Tenten está determinada: dejará la aldea. Todo el mundo conspira para ayudarlos, pero, ¿Él reaccionará? ... La verdad es mi primer fic! Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo, contará solamente con 2 capítulos, esppero sea de su agrado... comencemos!_

_

* * *

_

Era un día aparentemente tan tranquilo, Konoha parecía tan pasivo… excepto para la kunoichi Tenten…

-Ánimo Tenten, ¿Qué pasa?

- Ah… Gracias Lee, me has dado tanto apoyo, siempre has sido un gran amigo para mí, y creo que hoy te necesito más que nunca, pero ¡Aaah! También quisiera perderme..sola..

-.. .Es.. es por él, verdad?

Ella no pudo contener más una desesperada lágrima que corrió por su mejilla

-Sí Lee, ya no sé qué más hacer, cómo hacer para que mis sentimientos lleguen a él? Para importarle aunque sea un poco!...

Lee la interrumpe con un abrazo lleno de ternura.. esto mientras una chica de cabellera azulada los observaba guardando su distancia…

-Ánimo Tenten, yo te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, siempre contarás con tu amigo Rock Lee – su amigo le dio una gran sonrisa y su característico pulgar arriba—Sólo te pido que seas inteligente, que veas por tu bien y ya no estés triste.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

-Eso!

- … Lee, he tomado una decisión: Le pediré a Tsunade-sama un cambio de equipo

-Qu..!

-Creo que es lo mejor Lee, … ven, vayamos con Guy-sensei a informarle mi decisión para luego ir con la Hokage

-Ahora mismo? Se está haciendo tarde, además, este cielo, pareciera que va a llov…

-Lee! Justo ahora he reunido valor, debo hacer este cambio YA… mañana, es decir, si lo veo antes de esto no se qué pasará…

- ..Ok, vamos!

- Escuché que justo ahora hay un puesto de cambio a un equipo.. fuera de Konoha…

Mientras tanto en la gran mansión del Clan Hyuga, su gran genio promesa entrenaba arduamente. Sin embargo, algo lo hacía perder su concentración.

-Por qué? Por qué tengo ésta sensación?... Aaah… no puedo entrenar bien así…

Notó que alguien lo observaba.

-Etto… Neji-san.. yo..

-Hinata-sama, qué pasa? No se supone que debería estar entrenando?

Ella ignoró completamente el comentario. Notó la aflicción de él y atinó en decir:

-Nno puedes entrenar, verdad?... será… será que no dejas de pensar en…

-Hinata-sama, con permiso, me retiro a duchar, le dejo libre el dojo para su entrenam..

-Neji-san!... Es que.. es que acaso no vas a reaccionar?.. creo… creo que tu genialidad no abarca el terreno de los sentimientos…

Neji quedó sin habla… Acaso Hinata se refería a … Qué otra cosa?.. Acaso todo el mundo lo notaba? Cómo?

-Neji… si no haces algo pronto… si no aclaras tus sentimientos.. la.. la perderás

-Hinata-sama de qué está habla…

-NEJI! . Ella, ella está por transferirse a un equipo fuera de Konoha, además.. etto.. Lee-san…

Un estruendoso trueno ensordeció la villa… Pero no fue tan fuerte como la opresión que el joven Hyuga sintió en el pecho…

Neji…

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Él instantáneamente echó a correr. Hinata sonrió. Ojalá por fin haya comprendido…

Mientras tanto…

-Lady Tsunade, la buscan

- Eh? Quiénes son Shizune?

-Guy-san, Lee-san y Tenten-san

Tsunade tuvo un ligero presentimiento…

-Hazlos pasar

-Hai!

Los 3 ninjas entraron a la oficina de la Godaime. Guy portaba una cara de seriedad, Lee parecía extrañado, y la kunoichi, se veía a la vez tan frágil y determinada…

-Tsunade-sama quisiéramos…

-Guy-sensei.. perdón, quisiera pedirlo yo

-… Ok, Tenten

-Hokage-sama.. – la joven ninja se inclinó- ¡Por favor! Transfiérame al equipo de la región Este de la frontera..

-Eeeh! Quée? Cómo te has enterado? .. mmm… estás consciente de qué podrías estar incluso años fuera de Konoha?

-Hai!

- Y dime, cuál es la razón que te hace querer cambiar de equipo?

-Etto… lo que pasa es..

-Tenten es una kunoichi muy fuerte e inteligente –interrumpió su sensei - En mi opinión ella está preparada para asumir una misión de este tipo, y a su vez, es una gran oportunidad para probar y mejorar sus habilidades

-Además –agregó Lee – Ella está determinada, sé que si se lo propone lo lograra con éxito!

- Mmm… bueno, comprenderán que no es un proceso sencillo, hay que considerar muy bien quién será transferido, pero claro que te tendré en consideración, Tenten

Otro estruendoso trueno se escuchó por toda la villa, cuando apareció un ANBU por la ventana de la oficina de la Sannin

-Hokage-sama, traigo informes del equipo región Este

-Habla

-Verá, Tsukoichi-san cayó enferma de gravedad, así que de inmediato necesitan refuerzos…

- … Ok, veré los prospectos y..

- Hokage-sama, el refuerzo debe de llegar ya, requieren alguien de tiempo completo por un período indeterminado, ya que se encuentran en un momento crucial en la misión

La platica siguió en esa habitación. La lluvia arreció.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno.. el capítulo 2 y final, espero haya sido de su agrado ^^ espero sus críticas y/o comentarios**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Ksishimoto, sólo la historia a mí :)**_

* * *

La lluvia arreció. Mientras que el joven Hyuga se encontró desconcertado en medio de la Villa…

- Qué demonios? En qué rayos estoy pensando?... Sólo debo de preocuparme en mi entrenamiento, en el clan, en…

- Neji! Que gusto verte!

- Shikamaru, Temari, Konichiwa

- Qué pasa? Pareces agitado, ocurre algo?

- No, sólo que…

Neji notó un pequeño detalle: las manos entrelazadas de los ninjas en un acto tierno, además… eso era un anillo? Uno de compromiso?..

- Desde cuándo ustedes?... etto… me refiero a…

Ambos sonrieron, a lo que la rubia contestó

- Jaja… Neji! Incluso el más genio y habilidoso ninja, no explota su verdadero potencial si no…

- Si no escucha a su corazón – interrumpió el Nara - .. Verás, llegó un momento en el que por fin entendí que no podía seguir adelante si no tenía a Temari a mi lado, tenía que tenerla, amarla, protegerla,.. cuando acepté mis sentimientos me sentí tan pleno, tan completo, tan fuerte e invencible! Todo gracias a Ella.. Y sé definitivamente que quiero que sea mi mujer para toda la vida..

Temari se sintió algo sonrojada. Odiaba eso, pero sin duda amaba escuchar eso de su hombre. Fue entonces cuando ella recordó las palabras de su amiga Tenten "Si no reacciona, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas… y.. olvidarme de él.."

- Vamos Neji!, Reacciona carajo! Yo sé que en ese genio también se esconde un gran corazón.. Tú sabes que en verdad la quieres, acéptalo!

Neji quedó serio. Cómo es que todo mundo…? … claro!

- Gracias!

Neji salió corriendo al recordar el comentario de Hinata de que Tenten se cambiaría de equipo. La joven pareja sólo pudo sonreír, y continuar con lo suyo…

Mientras tanto en la puerta de Konoha se encontraban Tsunade, Shizune, Guy y Rock Lee. Sí, el cambio se había hecho inmediato, así que estaban despidiendo a Tenten..

- Gambate!

- Estoy orgulloso de ti Tenten, Explota el poder de tu juventud!

Todos parecían tan animados, a pesar de la lluvia torrencial que azotaba a la aldea…

- Gracias a ambos, cuando regrese seré una mejor kunoichi, luego llegaré a ser como Lady Tsunade! No los defraudaré!

Así es Tenten, tal vez te lleve años, pero da lo mejor de ti, no te dejes intimidar por tu nuevo equipo, demuéstrales lo hábil que eres!

- Bien! – interrumpió Tsunade - creo que es hora de que…

Se escucharon unos pasos agitados a la distancia justo detrás de ellos, Lee se puso en guardia pero…

- Es Neji-san! – aclaró Shizune-

Tenten abrió tanto los ojos a la vez que sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que creyó que su pecho no podría contenerlo más. Qué hacía Neji ahí? Acaso…

- TENTEN! – el Hyuga gritó con toda su alma y las fuerzas que le quedaban-

Tenten se dio la media vuelta y encontró a Neji como quizá nunca lo había visto, como si apenas pudiera con él, sobre todo con una mirada muy distinta, casi irreconocible, pero muy agradable en él…

- Tenten, por favor escúchame

- Etto… Neji, yo; verás…

_No! Por qué tenía que venir justo en este momento? Evita llorar por favor Tenten_

- Sé que he sido un tonto, pero no puedes irte sin antes saber esto…

Él la interrumpió pues sin duda alguna quería hablar, eso ante la mirada de asombro de todos, quienes guardaron un poco de distancia, tratando de dar algo de privacidad. Sin embargo esto a él ya no le importaba. No más. Sólo quería ser escuchado por ella…

- He sido un completo baka Tenten, no he sabido darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos… Tú has llegado a conocerme muy bien, sabes que soy un tipo al que le cuesta sonreír, el que creía que no había tiempo en un ninja para el… el amor… si es que eso realmente existía… que me cuesta trabajo enfocarme en algo distinto a mi entrenamiento… Un beso? Ja, Yo creía que eso era un mero ritual, sin creer posible un final feliz… pero, pero me estás haciendo cambiar… verás, tú siempre has estado conmigo, me has apoyado, entrenas siempre junto a mí, incluso he visto, siempre .. me cuidas, y te preocupas por mí.. creo que has llegado a meterte en mi cabeza.. y no sólo ahí, sino a lo más profundo de mi corazón…

Es que acaso el ojiperla se estaba declarando? Y a ella precisamente? Kami-sama! Si es así, que este momento sea eterno!

- Cuando estoy contigo, se me olvida la ironía, el lado triste de la vida, la agonía… Tú, y solamente tú me haces sospechar que el mundo no es tan duro en realidad… Y lo primero que me pasa por la mente sorprendentemente al verte, es ser feliz… Si todo eso eran tonterías y ridiculeces para mí… Yo quiero ser un tonto y un ridículo.. pero contigo.. siempre a tu lado

La castaña no cabía en sí. Estaba soñando? En verdad Neji había pensado, había sentido todo eso Por Ella! Cuando se dio cuenta su cara estaba llena de lágrimas, pero esta vez lágrimas de felicidad, Por fin sus sentimientos lo habían alcanzado!

- Tenten yo sé que…

La chica lo interrumpió con un enorme abrazo, el cual el genio lo correspondió de inmediato, transformándolo en un apasionado beso lleno de amor, con la entrega que había reprimido todo este tiempo. Todos alrededor se sentían tan conmovidos. Ese era Neji? Sin duda que había madurado.

- No sabes… no sabes lo feliz que me hace esto Neji!

- Y a mi me llena de alegría el que me aceptes aún de mis tonterías.. sé que aún tendré mucho que aprender sobre esto, pero..

- Sshh… olvidemos eso, sí? Empezemos bien desde hoy hacia adelante

- Entonces…

El joven se arrodlló. Tenten se sonrojó. Lee y Guy lloraban.

- Me concederías el honor de ser tu novio? Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo

Waaa… el momento por el que tanto había soñado por fin llegaba. Y él siempre tan educado. Sin duda alguna ella lo amaba con toda el alma.

- Claro que Sí!

No pudieron evitar un nuevo gran beso para celebrar. Cuando por fin la pareja se separo, para tomar algo de aire y volver a fundirse en un fuerte abrazo, Tsunade 'tosió' levemente para llamar su atención.

- Tsunade-sama! Etto.. yo ^^u

- Tranquila Tenten, quieres tiempo? O ya has cambiado tu decisión de irte? Hee…

- Pues verá, yo..

- Ja, te digo que te tranquilizes, después de todo, por esto mismo te has esforzado mucho, disfrútalo! También tienes trabajo con él ;) Y no te preocupes, como Hokage yo me encargaré de esto ;)

- Arigato-gosaimazu! – Los 2 jóvenes respondieron al mismo tiempo

Ellos no dudaron en tomarse de las manos y 'escapar' de ese lugar, para ir a disfrutar su primer día en esta relación. Guy y Lee se fueron a correr para festejar.

- Etto.. Lady-Tsunade, que pasará con..?

- Ja, tranquila Shizune, mi intuición nunca falla… Desde hace unas horas mandé no uno, sino 2 refuerzos a la región este, la lluvia tal vez los retrase, pero a más tardar llegarán en la mañana… Sin embargo esto sin duda funcionó para que este genio por fin reaccionara!

- Oh Tsunade-sama! Es usted tan brillante

- No es eso Shizune.. Es mi deber como hokage ver por el bien de mis aldeanos ;)

FIN

* * *

**_Sí! he de aclarar, para la declaración de Neji usé frases de la canción "ser feliz" de José Gaviria ;)_**


End file.
